extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
France
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|capital = Paris (183)|rank = Kingdom (1514-1792) Empire (1792-1870)|government = Feudal Monarchy (987-1514) Despotic Monarchy (1514-1590) Absolute Monarchy (1590-1661) Enlightened Despotism (1661-1790) Constitutional Monarchy (1790-1792, 1814-1848) Revolutionary Republic (1792-1814, 1848-1851) Revolutionary Empire (1851-1870)|culture = Francien|name = Kingdomist France}} Catholic (1870-1905) Secular (1905-present)|culture = Francien|tech_group = Western|government = Constitutional Republic (1870-1939) Presidential Republic (1939-present)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Paris (183) (1870-1940, 1944-present) Brazzaville (1169) (1940-1942) Algiers (183) (1942-1944)|name = Modern France|development = 1560 (Present Day)}} There are many different France's in game. France (FRA) is playable from July 3rd, 987 to September 4th, 1870. (Modern) France (FR2) is playable from September 4th, 1870 to the present. Despite early struggles with decentralization, France quickly rises to become a dominant power in Europe, often setting its sights on expanding into Holy Roman Empire provinces and getting away with it. However, France's power fades with the end of imperialism and the rise of unified Germany and Italy, making the modern starts more difficult if one wishes to expand. In old version of the mod, due to a bug, the revolutionary flag wouldn't have been the Vanilla tricolor, but a strange yellow-white-yellow combination . To resolve it, you had to delete common/custom_country_colors and gfx/custom_flags folders. See also: Great Britain, Belgium, Luxembourg, Vichy France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Burgundy, Francia, West Francia, Castile, Aragon, England, Prussia, Russia, Austria, Quebec Form French Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Does not exist: *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group French *** Primary Culture Basque *** Primary Culture Breton ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not a nomad nation ** Administrative Technology at least 30 ** Own core province(s): Maine (177), Berry (179), Valois (182), Paris (183), Orleanais (184), Nemours (185), and Reims (186) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Civitas Parisiorum (183) ** Obtain new missions ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): France ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain opportunity to embrace French Ideas and Traditions Strategy Rise of the Ottomans (1444 Start) When playing as France, your main strategy should be one of defensive unification. The player should aim to unify the smaller states of France under one singular cosmopolitan state, this can be achieved through peaceful or violent means. By the time France is unified, land such as Bordeaux and Calais should be reclaimed from England so as to increase your trade power in the English channel and the Basque area of France. Further Expansion As France, further expansion should be made against rival Catholic nations who pose a significant threat towards you; Castile and Aragon are both good places to start within your conquest to eliminate any opposition. If you wish to retain strong links with your Catholic neighbors, then you may favor a more adventurous and long term plan for expansion. As France there is always a possibility to invade the smaller and largely insignificant states of the Southern Mediterranean. Countries like Savoy, Milan, Siena, and Genoa are rich targets that you should go after once they leave the Holy Roman Empire. From the north of Italy, you have a firm FOA (Forward Operating Area) to press a swift attack south towards Naples. Once Italy has been annexed, you have several options: 1. Attack and conquer North Africa. 2. Utilize your added strength and attack Castile and Aragon. 3. Invade the Greek Isles through Albania. All of the above, are viable options for your next plan of expansion and will further your capabilities in Central Europe. French Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% National Manpower Modifier # +1 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # French Language in all Courts: +15% Income from Vassals & -10% Diplomatic Annexation Cost # Elan!: +20% Morale of Armies # Estates General: +10% National Tax Modifier # Native Trading Principles: Native attacks are severely reduced & tax and manpower from natives is increased by 100% # Vauban Fortifications: +30% Fort Defense # The Philosophes: -10% Technology Cost # Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité: +2 Tolerance of Heretics & +2 Tolerance of Heathens Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Enlightened Despotism Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Revolutionary Empires Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:NATO Category:European Union Category:Present Day